Raptors and Angels
by Draco Ranger
Summary: The Flock has a new member, Raptor. With his paranoia and violence, he changes everyone and everything the flock stands for. Can Max keep the Flock together? Or will Angel and Raptor tear everything apart? OC, parody, AU. Rated teen for violence, themes, and language.


**Hello Reader,**

** Welcome to my second fanfiction. This is a story of the plights and the successes of the Flock with a few alterations. The main POV is an OC, who is slightly sociopathic and highly critical of the world he lives in. The main point of the story is to apply logic to the books, to remove some of the more questionable events, and to make the entire story more humorous. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading.**

**Sincerely,**

**Draco Ranger**

**Please note: I do not own any of the trademarked people, ideas, or creations within this text. All the ones that are not trademarked I am not able to sell either. They are my intellectual property, although I do not make money off of them. **

-Begin Recording-

"Due to potentially immense profits and incredible power, multinational businesses have been secretly conducting experiments on humans. They have worked with questionable governments seeking super soldiers and immortality for the leadership class in an attempt to create a genetically superior overlord species to rule over the rest of humanity. The "free" world has ignored, if not contributed, to these attempts, seeking protection for themselves and the possibility of new super weapons in their individual goals."

"These scientists purposely use embryos and zygotes due to an ease of altering the DNA, forcing children to be born with unchangeable genetic defects and mutations. In the vast majority of cases, this causes a shortening of lifespan and an increase in cancer rates. Rarely, it causes a visible mutation. In less than 1% of attempts there are significant benefits, often with equally if not greater drawbacks. It is rare for such monsters to survive their first night; their competing biology often causes a mammal to use its gills, a super thinker to forget to breathe, or a self-healer to heal their airway shut."

"If one such creature survives their first night, their odds of survival hover around zero. Latent disorders maim, experiments cripple, and accidents dismember. It is not uncommon for the scientists behind the experiments to be killed in retribution in the multi-million dollar experiment they just voided. If one is unlucky enough to survive these horrors, most genetic experiments have an expiration date, after which they are either driven to breed and create a new generation of mutants for experiments or used in stress tests. These tests involve running the mutants to exhaustion, testing their healing ability, and using them as training for Erasers, creatures made specifically designed to hunt down and kill these few survivors."

"..."

"It is a very difficult life."

"If a mutant does escape, it can live until its expiration date, after which it will attempt to breed until it dies or loses any semblance of self-preservation. This is still better than remaining in the labs."

"7 years ago, I escaped from this life, successfully breaking out despite increased security measures. I have dwelled upon my inevitable death ever since. About two years ago, I found another groups of mutants, and settled in with them. They still only moderately trust me, and I am incapable of understanding much of their interaction. In effect, I am an outside observer, or at least as close as that is possible to be."

"This life is unusual, to say the least. An audio journal should be effective in relaying the hardships brought about by genetic mutation, or at least it will be useful in a courtroom if the need arises. I will attempt to supplement the recording with my impressions of events and visual descriptions after each event. This is Raptor signing off, good night."

-End recording-

)()(

-Begin Recording-

"wake up... Wake up... WAKE UP!"

A loud persistent voice startled me out of a state of blissful nonexistence, forcing me to deal with the worst part of any day, getting out of bed. I crack my eyes open, hoping for a few minutes respite. It is not forth coming. A vengeful harpy is screeching above me, demanding I get up and face the day.

I mumble "one moment..." Before turning over and find out that the bed has been yanked out from underneath me. Not an uncommon occurrence, a highly irritating one, but it happens.

"Motherfu...". I gasp out before hitting the floor with a thud. Dazed, I lie on the floor and contemplate how I need to bolt my bed to the ground. It will never happen, but one can hope... Shaking off the last vestiges of sleep, I shrug off a blanket and start stand up.

Standing before me is a fourteen year old girl, about 5'8" and slightly muscled. Her hair is unusual, it has many tints which vary depending on the light and season. Right now it is blondish, with hints of brown and a under layer of black. Her eyes angrily stare at me, daring me to attempt to go back to sleep. She is wearing a long t-shirt, her pajamas, which have slits cut in the back.

Rubbing my eyes, I ask Max "Why do you need to wake me up? It's not as if we need to do anything."

Without missing a beat, Max shoots back "Because I am the self elected leader for eternity. So get out of bed and do something." Max is the unelected leader of the group. She is the oldest person who is not blind or possibly emo, so she wins by default. Considering she is ruling a group of antiauthoritarian mutants who have a crippling fear of anything that resembles an institution, she does a good job.

Deciding not to push the issue, I start to get changed and ready for the day. Putting on hiking pants, combat boots, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket with slits in the back, I fill my pockets, holsters, and hiding places with assorted goodies. All and all, my clothing weighs at least 20 lbs. heavier after I'm finished. Paranoia is ALWAYS your friend when you're an illegal escaped medical experiment.

After adding an eighth of my bodyweight in sharp pointy things, I leave my room and enter the chaos of seven underage children living together. We live in a house blasted into the side of a cliff. The back wall is cement poured over said rock face. The roof is a tin outer layer with a steel plate core, which has the dual purpose of defense and low maintenance. The rest of the house is shaped like an E with the common area and the kitchen being in the middle and the bedrooms in the remaining out juts. The house overlooks a field, which I keep religiously trimmed and filled with surprises. Gazing out over our initial defenses, I plan my day.

"Hey, Iggy!" I call out.

"What, Raptor?" Iggy continues to look off into space, a posture that was not insulting in the slightest as he is blind.

"Do you want to help me rig up a few trip mines after breakfast?" I reply, confident that he will say yes. Iggy is nearly as tall as me, and is white almost to the point of being an albino. He still has melatonin, but very little. As the resident explosives expert, we generally work together to rig up traps every couple days in the woods around the house. I plan, he builds, we position, and watch the fireworks if any animals are stupid enough to pass through our territory. This hasn't happened in a while but used to be the main way we got meat for dinner. The rest of the Flock have gotten so used to midnight explosions that they sleep trough them, so we rigged up a detection system. Did I mention that he is blind?

A quiet alarm goes off, indicating that something bigger than a rabbit stumbled into a net. An explosion goes off outside. Something equal to or greater in mass than a wolf set off a trap. I hear Iggy reply an affirmative, but at this point, I am looking out over our defenses.

Someone says "Does anybody else hear a helicopter?" just as Max sees one and points it out.

"Erasers!" She shouts, preparing to rush outside of our well protected house and fight with creatures specifically designed to kill us. Gazzy, an eight-year-old mimic and apprentice pyrotechnic, grabs her, knowing how well the house is protected. We all crowd around the windows to watch the fireworks (Max is still vaguely struggling). The helicopter lands in the only clearing nearby, while a Hummer drives up the only pathway large enough for a car. Big mistake.

The Hummer breaks through a deadfall that we had constructed, falls five feet, and drills into the soil. That car is immobile until a crane shows up. The passengers are flung either into the windshield or into the backs of the chairs in front of them. I don't think they're dead, but we may be lucky. Scrambling out of the forest are more Erasers. The Erasers are wolf-human hybrids, with a little bloodhound thrown in for good measure. They can hear, see, smell, better than any human, are faster, stronger, and have greater pack loyalty. But they aren't any more intelligent and if you kill one of them, the rest start to consider retreating. Thus, a normal human could kill an entire pack with a single gun, let alone us with two years of military grade defensive build up. This should be entertaining.

The Erasers cross an invisible line. A layer of mines detonate. We stand back in awe as the field is painted red and pink, with streaks reaching into the forest and near the house. There is a thin film of red cover the windows, which obstructs visibility somewhat. This becomes a greater issue when the second layer of mines detonate.

"Holy shi..." someone trails off. Max responds vaguely, "no cursing..."

We are standing in awe of the destructive power of explosives when Iggy demands "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"We have experienced total bodily disruption of at least five Erasers, blatantly obvious lethal injuries on another four, and loss of limbs on most of the survivors, with one suffering from a brain trauma and is acting like a chicken." Gazzy replies, accurately relaying the level of destruction in an excessively military sounding voice.

A moment of silence follows, at the end of which Nudge shouts "Cooeew!" apparently a conjoining of cool and eww. Nudge is our resident computer fanatic, thus, she spends an almost excessive amount of time online. This has given her a tendency to speak in minimal letters and combine words as often as possible. She has successfully spoken the word STFU, as one word, non-letter. It was vaguely terrifying. She is about 5'6", tanned, has long dark hair, and a continuously outpouring mouth.

Noticing that most of the flock are still in their pajamas, Max decides that our defenses are sufficient to prevent Erasers from attacking for a while and decides to send everyone to get dressed. I cross over to the kitchen and continue cooking. It is a poor day if you die on an empty stomach. While cooking to the limit of my minimal abilities, I hear a few more explosions, gun shots, and bloodcurdling yells. I put in earplugs. This makes cooking more enjoyable.

Within a few minutes, Max comes out of her room, pulling on a jacket. She crosses over to a tool closet and pulls out a aluminum baseball bat. She is rapidly followed by the rest of the flock with Nudge bringing up the rear. They each chose their preferential weapon and stand around, waiting for combat.

Gazzy says nervously "I think there is one more layer..." He trails off, waiting for the explosion. It doesn't come. Instead, the door explodes in and the windows shatter. A massive Eraser, maybe seven feet, stands in the entrance way. There are at least two more who discovered that the windows are reinforced with rebar. They are going to be out for a while.

The Eraser grins wolfishly, looking at Max with a hungry glint in his eye. Everybody is tensed, waiting for the Eraser to make the first move.

He says "Max, good to see you again." Max stares back at him in bewilderment.

"Don't recognize me? I guess I've grown some." He continues with obvious pleasure.

Max whispers in shock "Ari." From what I know, Ari is the seven year old son of a scientist who works for the company that mutated us. I'm calling BS.

Abandoning my attempts to sneak up behind "Ari," I shout, "Bull SH*T!" before tackling him to the ground. Attempting to force him into a hold, I grunt out why this can't be true.

"Ari... ouch.. was not born... an Eraser." I twist his arm behind his back. "To change... someone's DNA... ough... after they are born... will cause the body to reject itself..." I dislocate the other. "Q.E.D. this can't be Ari." I finish with triangle choke. Dragging the choking body upright, I finish "I think he is lying."

Right as I finish stating my case, I am hit in the back of the head by a something and fall stunned. Crap.

As I am laying on the ground, a ragged band of Erasers limp over the doorway, almost all of them severely wounded. The flock leaps to attack them, but are forced back as one pulls out a shotgun. He uses his gun to gesture towards a wall, a gesture which the Max and co. reluctantly follow (with Iggy being dragged behind). Ari is starting to recover by this point and slowly stands up, rage blazing in his eyes.

"I'll kill you." He rages towards me, his fingernails extending into claws.

Thankfully, another Eraser calls out "We're only here for the girl, get away from him." "Ari" growls but consents and follows the other Eraser.

They grab Angel and high tail out of there. Angel is the twin sister of Gasman, but is slightly less fun, much more annoying, and has a demonic undertone that scares the sh*t out of me. She is six years old, is practically physic, and has all the confidence that this entails.

"Help me!" She yells in a high pitched falsetto. "**YOU WILL ALL ****BURN**." her demonic undertone promises. Each time she speaks, a deep terrifying voice bypasses my ears and enters my brain. Nobody else claims to hear it, but I've always thought that someone named Angel who has a demonic undertone and a tendency to fight authority will probably end up killing us all. Or we will kill her, not sure what will come first...

This internal monologue gives me enough time to get over the shock of my head injury and I blearily get to me feet. The Eraser with the shotgun is still covering the rest of the Flock and his back is turned to me. "Ari" is running off with Angel, who is still screaming in both of her voices. She quickly fades away. The Eraser with the shotgun apparently hasn't noticed me, so I reach into my coat o' death and pull out a simple wire garrote.

"..." The Eraser makes what can be best described as a soundless cry, as his windpipe, jugular and carotid were severed and he lost the ability to speak. He spurts blood from the gash and falls, clutching his throat. The rest of the group stare at me in shock. I stand, panting, and reach down to pick up his gun.

"No guns..." Max trails off, seeing the glint in my eye. She shrinks back as I pick up the shotgun and cross over to the threshold. I move the shards of the door out of the way, and make an over-expressive gesture for the flock to chase after Angel.

Despite "Ari's" head start, he is still close by as Angel is fighting with all her might, attacking him not only in body but in brain. "Ari" pauses to bash her in the head, which coincides with Max's exit from the house.

Max _growls_, and _literally_ took off after "Ari." As in she unfurled wings and took flight. Yeah, that's one of the mutations we were imbued with. Each of us has a set of wings and avian DNA, along with a few special abilities. And an inherent tendency to have cancer. So, it's a trade-off. Max swoops after "Ari" and lands on him, making the most of her 100 lbs. Her bones are hollow, but are coated in carbon fiber, so they are easily strong enough to survive such a hit.

The rest of the flock swoop after her, each exhibiting similar physical features. "Ari" attempts to flee, meeting up with the few Erasers who are still alive. They rush towards the forest, attempting to avoid traps and bird kids. Most are not successful.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Max screams to "Ari," who abandons Angel to focus on running. I start my attack, carefully firing at Erasers and executing injured ones. The Erasers retreat to their helicopter and attempt to prevent us from destroying it. One throws a grenade, forcing us to flee for our lives. The Erasers momentarily look elated, before realizing exactly what just happened.

"BOOM" a loud blast is heard, setting off several sympathetic blasts. Everything within 15 feet is obliterated, and we're pelted with shrapnel. The helicopter and a few ragged Erasers alone remain. We walk towards the red misted landing area, confident that the remaining Erasers are too terrified or wounded to respond. "Ari" and two nearly crippled Erasers drag themselves into the helicopter and make motions to the pilot to take off. We stop and watch.

The helicopter slowly gains airspeed and begins to raise into the sky. The Erasers make half hearted gestures towards the machine guns in the doors, indicating that we will die if we follow. We don't even bother. Soon, the helicopter begins to take off in earnest and we shield our eyes from the hurricane force winds.

As it reaches the canopy, the helicopter unexpectedly tilts to one side, and the Erasers instantly begin howling in fear. It flips over, several of the blades shattering on something inside the trees. We move behind large tree trunks. The helicopter plows through the trees, quickly becoming a fireball. The Eraser's howls are cut off by screeching metal.

The helicopter crashes into the ground. Any remaining blades shatter on boulders scattered about. All the Erasers inside are dead or dying. We survived.

-End of Recording-

** Well, what did you think? I hope you liked it. If you did, review why, and I'll add more of that into the story. If you didn't, I'll take out what you didn't like. So please review and tell me what you thought. **

** The next chapter will concern NYC and a few blunders made along the way. Maybe a little romantic subtext will be added, or more explosions will occur. Probably both. Thank you for reading.**

**Sincerely,**

** Draco Ranger**


End file.
